l amour au premier vue dans le Jardin du Luxemburg
by naya17
Summary: dos vidas se encontraran en el Jardin y desde ese entonces estarán unidas para siempre. Tendrán a Genzo como cupido. Taro y OCC.Soy nueva en esto, no se escribir summarys


_**L´amour au premier vue dans le Jardin du Luxemburg**_

_**holaaa, mi nombre es Nathalie y soy nueva en esto de publicar. Espero que os guste este fic que ha salido de la imaginación que uno tiene en verano por aqui en Madrid xD. Por favor comentad, me gusta recibir las criticas de los que saben hacer esto mejor que yo, asi aprender de mi errores y faltas. Este fic va dedicado a Katherin , que me ha animado para escribir esto. Muchas gracias Kathe! Nos vemos abajoo. No olvideis que los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no son mios porque si los fueses Taro y Marga estarían casados y como muchos hijos xD**_

¿El amor verdadero existe?

¿o solo está permitido para personas que tienen suerte?

Margarita Le Blanc no se consideraba una persona con suerte por eso siempre sufría por amor, era la quinta vez que terminaba con un chico, siempre era igual, sus relaciones duraban nueve o diez meses, y justo cuando empezaba a amar, la dejaban con el corazon roto en millones de pedacitos.

Como sufría mucho, sus padres, dueños de una de las mejores empresas del mundo: empresas LeBlancs, decidieron enviarla a París para que se hiciese cargo de la sucursal que se encontraba en la ciudad del Amor y de la Luz.

Amor... eso era lo que buscaba, pero uno que sea puro, verdadero y que le hagan sentir las típicas mariposas en el estómago.

Era el comienzo de la semana del mes de marzo, época en que los jardines y parques parisinos se encontraban adornados por las flores que decoraban a los árboles. Margarita se encontraba en el Jardin du Luxemburg, el lugar donde se relaja de toda la presión que tenía al ser presidente de una de las sucursales de LeBlancs.

Iba pensando en sus cosas, pero un balonazo la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos.

Pero bueno... como está el Jardin , ya nadie puede andar tranquilo por aqui- dijo furiosa Margarita sobándose la cabeza del dolor

Pardon, madame.. no fue mi intencion-contestó el culpable del balonazo

si, si ,si, tenga mas cuidado por favor-en ese momento, Margarita alzó la cabeza y vio al ser más perfecto que puede existir en el planeta

lo tendré,pero no puedo evitarlo cuando veo un balón, siento que estoy solo y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- viendola por primera vez a los ojos

suele pasar, pero debe tener cuidado con las demás personas...- en ese instante suena el movil de Margarita, era un mensaje de su secretario y amigo: _tienes una reunión en 5 min ¿dónde estás querida? Vente volando que llegarás tarde y no sé que inventarme para justificar tu tardanza- _bueno tenga mas precaución ¿si? Adios- estaba por irse pero la voz del hombre la hizo detenerse

Espere! Quiero invitarla a un café para compensar mi error, por favor- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que no se vaya ella

no es necesario eso, no se preoc...- Marga fue interrumpida por el hombre

por favor, solo es un momento, d´accord?

Bueno, d´accord- le contestó Marga sonriendo y pensando ya en la escusa que pondrá.

Qué poco educado he sido ni siquiera me he presentado, me llamo Taro Misaki, mucho gusto- extendiendole la mano

mucho gusto, yo soy Margarita Le Blanc- los dos estrecharon la mano, cuando lo hicieron se sientieron tan extraños

_¿pero qué me pasa? Nunca me he sentido tan extraña ni tan impulsiva en aceptar la invitación de un hombre que acabo de conocer. Creo que parezco una desesperada_

_que es esto tan raro que sentí, es como una corriente electrica que corre por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué la invité asi sin pensarlo?_

Mademoiselle Le Blanc, sigame por favor

espera! Tuteame, creo que tendremos la misma edad como para andar hablandonos asi ¿no ?

Pero, las reglas del francés son...-conestó Taro un poco impresionado

nada de peros, no me gusta hablar de usted a las personas de mi edad, me hacen sentir que soy muy vieja, si te molesta, no pasa nada

esta bien, creo que tienes razón, venga Margarita, vamos por los cafés

¿ves? Asi está mejor, bueno vamos ¿no?

Llegaron a una cafeteria cerca del Jardin, el movil de Margarita no paraba de vibrar pero no le importaba, quería disfrutar del día aunque tuviese miles de reuniones.

Mientras bebían los cafés, ellos fueron contandose un poco de sus vidas

asi que tu familia es la dueña de las famosas empresas Le Blancs

si, y tu que eres el gran Taro Misaki: el mejor jugador de PSG, al principio no recordaba pero ahora si. Mi padre es fanático de este equipo y algunas veces me ha hablado de ti- dijo Margarita recordando las cosas que sus padre le decía cuando le tocaba la charla de fútbol de todo los meses

¿en serio tu padre te ha hablado de mi?- sorprendio Taro, no creía ser tan famoso ni tampoco que unas de las familias empresarias mas prestigiosas hablaran de él

si, cuando viene a París lo primero que hace es ir a ver un partido del PSG

y¿ a ti no te gusta el futbol?- preguntó Taro

bueno, me gusta un poco,el futbol francés lo encuentro un poco mmm no sé como definirlo sin vidilla, no sé. Me gusta más el futbol español

claro a todos le gusta el futbol español porque están los mejores jugadores del mundo allí- contestó un poco ofendido Taro

si, eso es verdad, no lo vas a cambiar, bueno si tienes mucho dinero para traertelos aquí pues si lo puedes cambiar- sonriendo Margarita

Seguieron conversando ¿tres o cuatro horas mas? No sabían ni el tiempo que había pasado hasta que ven que ya había caido la noche.

Creo que es muy tarde ya, me voy, fue un gusto conocerte Taro- dijo Margarita levantandose de la silla

y a mi también, pero quiero que nos sigamos viendo, me has caido muy bien Margarita- le confesó Taro

dime solo Marga, así me dicen mis amigos, y desde ahora te considero uno de ellos-le dijo Marga sonriendo

oui, Marga, dame algun dato donde te pueda encontrar-le pedía o más bien le exigía Taro

toma- apuntando unas cosas en un papel- es mi número de movil, llámame cuando quieras, esperaré tu llamada, ¿ok?

d´accord, Marga, me encantó conocerte

a mi igual, bueno me voy, Adios- no sabía como despedirse con un beso en la mejilla o con un apretón de manos, pero se decidió por lo primero.

Taro ,al recibir el beso de Marga, sintió otra vez esta corriente eléctrica, era tan raro sentir eso pero a la vez tan confortante. La vio irse, él se quedó un poco más y luego se fue.

Había pasado más de una semana de aquel encuentro y ninguno de los dos se habían comunicado. Las razones no la sabían ni ellos, quizas sea por el trabajo o por falta de valor al hablar con el otro.

Pensaba que hablaría contigo otra vez-mirando el movil- no paro de mirar el movil, ¡que obsesión! Quizás me hice falsas y tontas ilusiones- tiró el movil a la cama, pero comienza a sonar el movil: una canción super animada para el estado de ánimo que estaba ahora-¿si?- contestó Marga muy enfadada

¿Marga eres tú?- se escuchó la voz de Taro al otro lado de la línea telefónica

¿Taro?- el corazón de Marga dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz del chico del café

hola Marga ¿cómo estás?

Bien, no sabía que me ibas a llamar

te lo dije ¿lo recuerdas?

Si creo que si, pero quizás sea solo por compromiso, o por que si- confesó lo que pensaba en realidad Margarita

no lo dije por compromiso, si no porque lo sentía-confesó un Taro sorprendido por decirte todo eso- Por cierto, quería pedirte que... tu y yo...

¿qué quieres pedirme?- preguntó ansiosa Margarita, por su cabeza pasaban muchisimas cosas respecto a lo que le quiera pedirle Taro

¿quieressalirconmigo? Taro lo dijo muy rápido que fue casi ininteligible.

¿me repites lo que has dicho ?- preguntó Marga, quiera saber lo que había dicho Taro

que si quieres salir conmigo el viernes por la noche- repitió Taro muy nervioso y muy sonrojado

si, claro que si, me encantaría- el corazón de Marga estaba a punto de explotar

me gusta que hayas aceptado, nos vemos en el Jardin,d ´accord?

Si nos vemos, adios Taro- cuando colgó el teléfono, Marga empezó a saltar como una niña chiquita. _Saldré con Taro, mi chico del café- _pensaba mientras seguía saltando de la felicidad.

Después de colgar, Taro no había dejado de sonreir. Esa chica, Marga, tenía algo que la atraía. _Marga, ¿qué me has hecho que te quiero cerca?- _pensó Taro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de su casa que indicaba que había venido alguien a visitarle.- ¿ quién será? No espero a nadie- cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con su amigo y compañero de la selección japonesa, Genzo Wakabayashi- ¿Genzo? ¿ Qué haces aquí?

Bonito recibimiento ¿eh? Bueno se suele decir hola ¿que tal ?- le dijo Genzo que le daba la lata al enamorado Taro

es que me cogiste de sorpresa ¿ qué tal ?

Bien, tengo unos días libres y me dije porqué no voy a Paris a visitar de sorpresa a mi buen amigo Taro y aquí estoy

pues gracias pero hubiera sido mejor que avisaras- suspiró Taro y luego sonrió recordando a Marga

¿ y a ti qué bicho te ha picado ?

A mi nada- sonrisa- ¿ qué me va a pasar? Estoy perfectamente

Taro amigo que nos conocemos, no sueles sonreir asi. Solo puede ser una cosa : una mujer – dijo Genzo muy seguro

¿Qué?- sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?

Asi que es eso, nuestro Tarito está enamorado ¿ y cómo es la desgraciada, digo la afortunada?-riendose Taro

Marga es una belleza andante, el cabello negro y largo, ojos negro como una noche sin luna. Es perfecta

asi que esa mujer, Marga ,te tiene hechizado

no lo sé, pero me encanta. La he conocido hace poco pero siento que la conociera mucho tiempo- suspiró Taro

estos son los típicos síntomas del enamoramiento amigo- le dijo Genzo

si, pero no sé si ella siente algo por mi, es que la veo tan inancanzable. Ella es heredera de una de las importantes empresas del mundo, Leblancs, puede tener lo que quiera

Margarita... ¿ es Margarita Leblanc?

Si, ¿ la conoces?

Pues claro que si, es una persona encantadora y muy sencilla aunque tenga millones y millones de dólares en su cuenta bancaria.

Lo sé, pero quizás ya esté comprometida con alguien de su mismo nivel – suspiró otra vez Taro

Sé que no está comprometida con nadie porque es amiga mia... Espera- coge su móvil y marcó un número -¿hola Marga?

Al otro lado de la línea estaba Margarita

¿ si, Gen?

Si, querida soy yo ¿ Qué tal Paris?

Bien un poco aburrido la verdad, me gustaba más Paris y tu ¿ dónde estás?

En Paris, haciendo una visita a mi amigo

a ver cuando me visitas a mí que no te veo hace muchísimo tiempo, creo que desde la cena en Munich

si, tengo una idea¿por qué no te vienes a la casa de mi amigo?- estos dos hablaban un inglés muy fluido pero Taro pudo comprender lo último y le hacía señas de no a Genzo

¿ no le importará? - le preguntó Marga

no, él estará encantado

ok, dame la dirección y voy para allá

ok- le da dirección- te espero querida, adiós

Genzo Wakabayashi eso no hace ni una pizca de gracia- le dijo Taro cuando colgó el teléfono

pero que más da Tarito, vas a verla, anda arréglate un poco, no querrás que te vea así- señalando su vestimenta de casa-

Después de 30 minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era Margarita, no tenían duda de que fuese otra persona

venga Taro abre- Genzo lo empujaba hacia la puerta

no , ábrela tu mejor- le decía Taro nervioso

no que es tu casa, venga- Taro resignado abrió la puerta y allí estaba Marga- hola Mar.. ga- le dijo Taro

¿Ta..ro?- se soprendió mucho Marga, no sabía que Taro era amigo de Genzo- ho... la- so se creía que el chico del café estuviera delante de ella justo después de hablar hablado por teléfono

ho...la , pasa-

pero si es mi querida amiga Margarita Leblanc ¿ cómo estas?- le da un beso en la mejilla- no sabías que conocías a mi amigo

ehh.. yoo... si lo conocí hace poco en el Jardin du Luxemburg... Pero tú ¿cómo estas?¿ cómo vas con el Hamburgo?- le preguntó Marga para cambiar de tema

muy bien, vamos primero en la Bundesliga, en la Champions vamos genial también, espero llevarme todas las copas posibles este año

siempre tu queriendo mucho ¿no? Mom dieu- le dijo Marga riéndose

tu aquí como no te aburres mucho como me dijiste-le dijo mirando a Taro

bueno tengo más trabajo que en Miami, pero vamos muy bien- sonriendo Marga

En ese instante suena el móvil de Genzo

¿si?... ¿diga?... ok voy para all, llegaré en 7 horas que no estoy en la ciudad... Vale … Adiós-colgó el móvil- chicos, me tengo que regresar a Hamburgo lo más rápido posible

¿Ha pasado algo grave?- preguntó preocupado Taro

no, una cosa del club, me tengo que ir , cuidense, adios- salió corriendo dejando a los dos solos. Una vez fuera, Genzo se dijo- ojala estos dos terminen juntos que la llamada inventada no le he hecho a propósito, que buen actor soy-cogió el coche y se fue a disfrutar de la cuidad.

Mientras en la casa de Taro

creo que no sea nada grave- dijo Taro mirando a Marga

si, pero si tiene que ver con futbol sale corriendo- riendose Marga

hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, hasta que Taro dijo:

¿deseas comer? Es que íbamos a cenar antes de que Genzo se fuera- preguntó tímidamente Taro

si, me encantaría ,tengo un poco de hambre

¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?

Claro que si ,venga vamos-le cogió de la mano a Taro e hizo que él la llevase a la cocina

Taro servía la comida mientras ella colocaba la mesa. A lo lejos vio un par de velas, las colocó en la mesa y las encendió.

Taro estaba nervioso mientras servia en la cocina, no sabía como actuar, los dos solos en su casa cualquier cosa puede pasar

Marga que estaba sentada en la mesa, pensaba en Taro, ella también estaba muy nerviosa y eso hacía que no se mostrara tal como es.

En ese momento Taro viene con la comida y al ver las velas se sonroja

venga vamos a comer ¿no?- le dijo Marga

ehhh.. si- le respondió Taro que no dejaba de observarla

En toda la cena no hablaron pero se miraban constantemente, sus miradas hablaban por si solas. Al acabar de cenar, Taro se armó de valor y se acercó mucho a Marga. Queria besarla , lo necesitaba. Ansiaba probar esos labios.

Marga, al sentir la cercanía de Taro, deseaba que el tiempo corriese más rápido asi tener a Taro mucho más cerca.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones ya, una sensación de felicidad recorrian sus cuerpos , pero en ese justo momento suena el movil de Taro. Éste se marcha para contestar y Marga, defraudada, se sienta en el sofá

maldito móvil, no puedes sonar en otro momento, pues no tenía que sonar justo ahora-suspira

maldita llamada- dijo Taro bajo cuando había colgado- Padre ¿ no pudiste llamar mas tarde? Todavia puedo continuar lo que hacía , pero ¿ y si se ha asustado? Hay Taro, tu y tus instintos

Cuando decidió regresar al salón, pudo ver a Marga sentada viendo el paisaje de Paris de noche por la ventana. No se dio cuenta de que Taro estaba detrás y pensó en voz alta

Taro me encantaría que me bese, sentir tus labios sobre los mio. Te conozco hace poco pero creo que te conozco de toda la vida. Nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien con solo mirarla, pero tu mirada expresa uchas cosas- suspiró- pero tendrás un séquito de mujeres bellas alrededor como para fijarte en mi.

Pero tu eres más bellas que todas Marga- dijo Taro haciendo asustar a Marga y lo vuelva a ver- tu también me gustas Marga y mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- se acercó a Marga

si es asi bésame una vez por todas Taro-Marga iba acortando la distancia que existia

como tu quieras, cheri- la cogió de la cintura y la besó.

Aquel contacto hizo que los dos sientieran miles de descargas eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, era una sensación reconfortante.

El beso empezó ingenuo pero luego fue aumentando en intensidad, expresaban una pasión nunca antes sentida por ellos dos. Pero apareció el maldito factor aire, que hizo que se separasen. Trataron de recuperar el aliento y la cordura, la primera lo lograron pero lo otro no.

El instinto arrebatador de Marga se despertó. Se acercó otra vez a Taro y lo volvió a besar. Estuvieron asi por mucho rato hasta que decidieron hablar

Marga, quiero que lo intentemos¿ quieres ser mi novia?- abrazandola

claro que si, mon cheri- le volvió a dar un beso- te adoro

y yo a ti, Marga. Me haces muy feliz que estes a mi lado- le conestó

debemos dar las gracias al Jardin.

Si, la cita que te dije sigue en pie y lo haremos allí ¿d´accor?

Oui, mon amour

Estuvieron besándose toda la noche hasta el amanecer. Despues de dos días decidieron regresar al lugar donde empezó todo

contigo a mi lado, el Jardin me parece más bonito, cariño- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás

pues si, sabes no quiero que te separes de mi nunca,nunca- le dijo Marga

no lo haré

¿me lo prometes?- le preguntó

te lo prometo

Y sellaron esta promesa con un beso en el árbol principal del Jardin a la luz de la luna

**FIN**

**Espero que vuestro tiempo perdido en leer esto haya sido bien utilizado. Paz y amor. Saludos.**


End file.
